The present invention is related to a remote control device with displays and ball switches. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote control device with a plurality of functional switches which is capable of readily controlling all functions of an electronic machine using a wheel and ball switch from a remote location.
Also, the functions can be easily selected from a displayed menu system hence a separate learning process is not required.
Conventionally, a wireless remote control based on an Infrared light signal method was used in order to control an electronic machine remotely. Initially, these machines were confined to the type of machines such as TV, VCR and A/V, however, the application area is being enlarged comprising air conditioners and electric fans due to its proven convenience.
With the development of electronic technology, the number of functionality of various electronic machines has increased. As a result, the operation of remote control devices which control various electronic machines has become complicated and a significant time is required to understand the operation method. For the standard users, only the basic functions are being used and even for the skilled users the usage is limited due to their complexity.
“Directional key apparatus for a remote control device”, Korean Pat. Nos. 1997-8594(1997.03.14) discloses a remote control device which comprises a various type of menus for setting the environment of electronic machines based on cursor control rather than only providing the functions for switching on/off power and changing of channels.
The disclosed remote control device comprises a key body, a cap which covers and opens the key body, an upper section guide which unites with the cap at the lower face, a lower guide which unites with the upper guide and an elastic member which is placed between the key body and the upper guide and elastically supports the key body upwards, and a hook which forms along an extended line from the lower face of the key body through to the plate in order to prevent the derailing of a directional key.
This type of remote control devices has problem of requiring some time for accurate operation, due to the loss of directionality concerning the movement in up/down, left/right, up/left, up/right, down/left and down/right direction during the operation process of the key body to move the cursor.
Also, one remote control device for complicated functions and another remote control device for simple functions for an electronic machine were sometimes used, however, there were still problems of frequent movement to other keys and repeated button pushing.
Due to the inconvenience of using separate remote control device for each of different machines, an integrated remote control device was proposed. Four different types of remote control devices were proposed namely, A, B, C and D. A type is an integrated remote control device mainly for A/V machines which has 2 to 6 different types and has many switches. B type is also an integrated remote control device for all types of electronic machines and has many switches. C type is a small or card type integrated remote control device for A/V machines which has 2 to 6 different types and contains only the frequently used switches. D type is an integrated remote control device for all types of electronic machines which has a display device and a touch screen where it displays the corresponding switch configuration according to each of the machines and a selection can be made through the finger.
For the individual push switch type such as A, B, and C, the previously mentioned problems can not be solved. For D type, the problems with the number of switches and their functions can be resolved, however, the inconvenience of repeatedly pushing the buttons and not being able to feel the process of pushing the switch have been appeared as other problems.
In order to overcome the above problems of prior art, Korean Pat. Nos. 2000-47939(2000.08.18) issued to the same applicant of the present invention discloses a “Remote control device with displays and ball switches”.
The function selection ball switch which forms a part of the disclosed remote control device comprises a rotational axis which has a plurality of wheels at the both ends in order to restrict the moving direction of the ball, a plurality of fixture which support the rotational axis and a ball guide whose lower end is inserted to an inserting groove. The disclosed remote control device is practical easy to use, however, due to the increase in the number of parts, it has a higher manufacturing cost and the manufacturing time was longer.